Evolutions
by qwequel
Summary: Naomi can't resist trying out a borg regeneration alcove. But what will happen when she does try?
1. Default Chapter

"Evolution"

copyright: I do not own star trek: voyager, Viacom does.

Naomi Wildman was in her quarters working on her homework lessons and had gotten most of them done. There were some tough questions on Borg stuff that were giving her trouble. Just then Neelix walked in. "Hey there Naomi, have you got your homework done?", said Neelix. "Yes but I'm having some trouble with these questions on Borg stuff", said Naomi. "Well why don't you ask Seven or some of the other former Borg children, I'm sure they would be happy to help", said Naomi. "Hey that's great Neelix", said Naomi. "That's what Godfather's are for", said Neelix. Naomi got up and was going to go out to ask Seven right away. "But remember Naomi only ask them if they are not busy", said Neelix. "Right" , said Naomi as she exited her quarters.

As Naomi walked down the corridors to Cargo Bay 2 she remembered she always had a curious fascination about Borg technology. She finally found Cargo Bay 2 and found that Seven and the former Borg children were busy in their alcoves regenerating. That is something else Naomi had always wondered about. How the Borg regenerated in their alcoves. She also wondered if it would work for her if she tried to use an alcove. She decided to come back later when seven and the other kids were gone and she would test out her thought.

Later Naomi came back to Cargo Bay 2 and found it to be empty. Naomi then accessed the computer. "Computer Access the operation perimeters of Mezoti's Regeneration alcove", said Naomi. She had watched Seven do this before so she was almost an expert. "Set operation perimeters to that of Naomi Wildman", said Naomi. "Perimeters set", said the computer. Naomi had set the operation perimeters of Mezoti's alcove to fit her perimeters. Naomi was nervous as she stepped onto the platform. She turned so that her back was facing the alcove. She walked back until she was standing in the alcove. She heard a sound that was the sound of a someone being connected to an alcove and felt it to as her body straightened out until it looked as straight as Mezoti's when she regenerated. She could feel a sleep-like calmness come over her. She could also feel the energy and nutrients being transferred from the alcove into her body. She could feel her energy and nutrients being replaced. She felt this all in a short while before slipping into a sleep-like state that seven said was what happens when she regenerates.

8 hours later the regeneration cycle ended and Naomi felt herself being disconnected from the alcove and hearing the sound that followed it. Her thought had been successful. She had regenerated in a Borg Regeneration alcove and she could feel her energy and nutrients replenished. She was in so much enjoyment that she did not see Mezoti walk into Cargo Bay 2 and as soon as she saw Naomi by the Alcove she asked, "Naomi Wildman, What are you doing by the alcove?". Naomi looked at Mezoti with a face full of fear.

End of Chapter 1


	2. regeneration, chapter 2

Regeneration, Chapter 2"

Copyright: I do not own Star Trek: Voyager, Viacom does.

Chapter 2:

Naomi stared at Mezoti who had just walked into Cargo Bay 2. Mezoti walked over to where Naomi was standing just outside the alcove. "Naomi Wildman, what are you doing?", Mezoti said. "Nothing" said Naomi. "Come one Naomi I know you did something in here", said Mezoti, "and if you don't tell me I will tell your mother and Seven that you were doing something in here that you are keeping a secret". "Oh please Mezoti don't tell my mom or seven", said Naomi. "Then what did you do", said Meztoi. "I set the perimeters of one of the Borg Regeneration alcoves to my perimeters and I regenerated", said Naomi. "You regenerated in a Regeneration alcove", said Mezoti, "I didn't think non-humans could do it". "Yes I did, and it was wonderful", said Naomi, "I could feel the energy and nutrients for my body being regenerated into me as I experienced a sort of sleep-like state", said Naomi. "Well what are you going to do now", said Mezoti. "Well since I was able to regenerate I want to see what other Borg-like stuff I can do", said Naomi, "Mezoti what other things can a Borg do in an alcove?". "Well they can download data and process it from other sources." said Mezoti. "I believe I want to try it" said Naomi. "I don't know if I should help you" said Mezoti, "I think we should get Seven to help". "No Mezoti I need your help", said Naomi. "You're the only one who could possibly understand what it was like for me to be able to regenerate in an alcove", said Naomi. "Ok" said Mezoti, "I'll help you". "But we will need a test of some kind", said Naomi, "how about my math work". "All right", said Mezoti. "You will take one math test before regenerating and initiating an information download process works we will take another test to see if there is any difference", said Mezoti. "Agreed" said Naomi. Mezoti then left the cargo bay and decided that it was not right to keep something like this from Seven. Naomi Wildman, a non-Borg child was able to regenerate in an alcove. Surely Seven would have something to say about this. She found Seven in the astrometrics. "Seven I need to talk to you", said Mezoti. "What is it Mezoti?", said Seven. "It's about Naomi Wildman, she has just finished a regeneration cycle in a Borg Regeneration Alcove", said Mezoti. "Naomi Wildman is not Borg, how could she regenerate", said Seven. "I don't know" said Mezoti, "But I know it happened and Naomi told me all about it, we want to try a test later to see if she can download information from the alcove as well", said Mezoti. "Mezoti if you are right and Naomi did regenerate I think I had better be there to observe this test", said Seven. "All right", said Mezoti. Later Seven and Mezoti met Naomi in the Cargo bay. Seven went over to talk to Naomi while Mezoti entered the data information into the alcove. "Naomi Wildman, Mezoti told me that you regenerated in a Borg Regeneration Alcove", said Seven. "Yes Seven it's true, I didn't want you to find out because I thought you would be angry", said Naomi. "Naomi I don't know how you could have regenerated, your not Borg", said Seven. "But I did" said Naomi. "I set the perimeters to mine and I interfaced with the alcove and I felt the energy and nutrients being replenished in my body from the alcove", said Naomi. "Well we shall see", said Seven. "The information has been entered into the alcove" , said Mezoti, "we are ready for the test". Naomi climbed up to the alcove. "Naomi I am going to monitor this test for myself", said Seven. "That's fine Seven", said Naomi. Naomi entered the alcove and interfaced with it and began her regeneration. Seven's face went into a look of wonder as she saw that Naomi Wildman was regenerating in the alcove. Meanwhile Naomi could feel the information being processed from the alcove into her body. All the math data that was entered she could feel it and she could feel her brain processing it. Eight hours later Naomi's regeneration ended and she exited the alcove. "Mezoti it worked I could feel the information being processed into my brain through the alcove", said Naomi with joy. "Yes it appears you have succeeded in processing data and regenerating.", said Seven. "Seven I would like to ask you something", said Naomi. "Could you help turn me into a Borg?", said Naomi. Seven was stunned.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 up soon!


End file.
